·Ϲαη Уσu Sєє Με Ŋøŵ?·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Corres, huyes, te alejas de todo pero...¿A qué le temes, Sakura? ¿Al recuerdo de tu amor que te persigue o a darte cuenta de que ya estás muerta?::..::·Centric SasuSaku y leve NaruHina/SaiIno·::·OneShot·::..


**Disclaimer: Naruto **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah.**

_**Holass!**_** Wow... Esta idea esta rara... Y no se como me atrevo a presentarla si aún no me podido actualizar "Cosas por San Valentin" pero ¡Mala inspiración! Sólo me ha dejado hacer este pequeño y raro OneShot y se marchó de nuevo!  
****Bueno... Whatever, espero que les guste! Desde ya, gracias por leerlo!**

**Advertencia/Aclarción: Fic raro inspirado en la canción Can You See Me Now de T.A.T.u. y es un AU (Universo Alterno, yo lo pensé como si estubieran en USA, ustedes imaginense otro país si quieren ;). Es un SasuSaku, muy leve insinuación de NaruHina y SaiIno. Muerte no tan explícita pero Rated T for security y **_así son los recuerdos o enfásis en lo que está escrito =P_.

**Recomendación: Escuchar esa canción de fondo a ver que tal queda ;) **

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

_

* * *

_

**_·Can Yo See Me Now?·  
_**_(¿Me puedes ver ahora?)_

Y allí va ella, corriendo en medio de la noche. Ni el frío del invierno, ni el rocío de la madrugada ni esa neblina la detienen, no son obstáculo para ella porque, en realidad esa chica no siente nada de eso, aunque suene raro, todo ahora lo ve como una simple ilusión. Como si fuese un sueño o un espejismo.

Sigue corriendo, nunca mira atrás. No. No quiere mirar atrás. Sólo quiere olvidar ese recuerdo vago que tiene. Eso que la persigue hace segundos, minutos, horas… ¿Hace cuanto en realidad? No tiene noción del tiempo.

Lleva puesto un simple jeans, tenis sin marca y un sweater rojo, todo simple y cómodo. Sólo con ello camina por las calles con la cabeza gacha y sin parar su marcha. Ya está lejos de toda su familia, sus padres, sus amigos, _él._

Levemente aprovecha que no corre y gira un poco la cabeza para ver hacia atrás. Apoya su mentón en su hombro muy levemente más elevado. Abre los ojos indisimulado la sorpresa y algo de terror. Él está ahí, mirándola y examinando su atuendo levemente manchado de sangre y su rostro con varias marcas.

-No puede ser –es lo que logra articular en ese estado perplejo. Un brillo en los ojos de él la hace recordar de pronto el porqué de su huida. Como un flash la hace recordar de repente.

Reacciona, no quiere caer en ese momento de nuevo. Apenas vuelve en sí vuelve a correr ignorando la gente, los autos, las luces de la ciudad casi desierta y a oscuras. Es imposible que su novio… bueno, ex novio la este persiguiendo porque... Simplemente no puede ser.

-Yo lo mate- piensa sagazmente arrepentida mientras sigue corriendo, esta vez sin volver a ver lo que hay detrás suyo. Temor, no lo puede ver, no lo quiere volver a ver a la cara. Ella lo mató. Eso fue todo, pero no fue a propósito, fue un accidente. Pese a ello, ella lo mató.

Ese recuerdo la persigue. Esa pesadilla hecha verdad no la deja sola. En un momento duerme plácidamente en su cama y al otro instante se encuentra corriendo por media ciudad sólo vistiendo ese vestidillo manchado de sangre. ¿Acaso hay lógica entre eso? ¿Hay lógica en acostarse sintiéndose invisible a la vista de la gente? Igual… Sus padres ni estaban en su casa… Era la misma pelirrosa débil, sólo que ahora se sentía invisible.

Logra detenerse en medio del parque central, y dando grandes bocanadas de aire (que a pesar de todo, no las siente como un alivio, sólo como si fuesen un complemento) se refugia detrás de unos árboles. Deja escapar varias lágrimas mientras se deja caer recostada a la corteza de aquel árbol. Con el dorso de la mano trata de secarse el rostro vanamente. Genial, ahora por eso vería nublado. Por eso y por la gran cantidad de lágrimas derramadas ahora tendría los ojos hinchados pero ¿te pondrías a pensar en la estética si algo similar al fantasma de tu antiguo novio te persiguiera?

- ¿Por qué?- Se lamenta la pelirrosa escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas, y dejando escapar las lágrimas de nuevo. Siente que algo levemente la moja. No, no son sus lágrimas. Comenzó a llover pero ¿Por qué la lluvia si es tan densa la siente apenas? - ¿Quieren que me pase algo más?- dice ya molesta, harta de todo y en un hilo de voz mientras levanta su rostro con los ojos apretados para que la llovizna limpie su rostro de las pequeñas marcas rojas que tiene. Siente un vacio en estómago sin saber bien porque salvo por una duda… ¿Por qué no siente la lluvia como debería sentirla?

-Sakura –escucha que la llaman, pero hace caso omiso a eso y entierra sus uñas en el césped que hay debajo. Raro… Es como si no hubiese tierra. ¿Sentir eso es normal?

¿Cómo se supone que _sólo_ ella lo puede ver si él está _muerto_? ¿Cómo se supone que él la puede atormentar _sólo_ a ella si está _viva_?

La chica siente pasos acercarse y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta y vuelve a correr sin mirar atrás. No sabe ni siquiera en donde está. No sabe ni siquiera como volver. _"Eso no es importante, sólo quiero estar lejos…" _piensa corriendo nuevamente.

Aterrada, piensa que el corazón latiéndole a mil por ahora… ¿Su corazón latía o era su imaginación? No se detiene y cruza la calle sin siquiera ver si algún auto andaba. No lo hizo porque _"¿Quién se supone que conduciría a las casi cuatro de la madrugada?"_ Error. Ese camionero conducía perfectamente y no la vio. Sakura corría intentando fijarse perfectamente en todos los detalles para huir lo más rápido posible y no lo vio.

Un recuerdo volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no negó que apareciera.

_Estaban en su casa, más específicamente en el living adornado con esas cosas típicas de navidad. Oh, sí, dentro de una semana sería navidad y se cumpliría un año de que ella y Sasuke se habían formalizado como novios. Ella tratando de convencerle de que se pusiera ese gorro rojo con borde y pompón blanco y él "hmpeando", levemente sonrojado y cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado._

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Pocas (por no decir casi nulas) veces había visto a _su _Sasuke así de… ¿Lindo?

El sonido del camión acercándose la hizo voltear a ver qué pasaba, sacándola de sus cavilaciones al instante. Las luces de aquel vehículo la cegaron por un momento, al mismo momento que la dejaron paralizada.

_-O le disparas tú, o yo los mató a los dos- le había dicho aquel desgraciado con un arma mucho más grande en una mano, apuntando a la cabeza de el peliazul primero. Nunca supo porque ese tipo apareció de un momento a otro pero ahora Sasuke yacía inconsciente en el suelo y a un costado del sofá, con una herida y profunda en el abdomen, de la cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Las lágrimas de Sakura no se hicieron esperar._

¿Qué habían hecho para merecer eso?

_-Yo… Yo no puedo… -Ella logró articular mientras miraba el revólver con detenimiento y manos temblorosas. En ese instante estuvo segura de haber considerado dispararle a el enmascarado o mismo, dispararse en la sien y acabar con eso pero no, no lo haría, no porque fuese cobarde. Nada le garantizaba que aquel psicópata no matará a su Sasuke si ella se suicidaba enfrente de él. De seguro ella terminaría muerta, de eso ya estaba resignada. De un momento a otro apuntó y al instante disparó el gatillo casi mecánicamente y sin estar consciente de su acto. Al instante que disparó sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y cayó inconsciente encima de los vidrios rotos de la mesa de cristal que había enfrente del sofá. Desmayada. Pensó que se había desmayado a causa de la presión de matar a su novio. No sabía a donde había ido a parar la bala pero al menos lo último que vio fue a su Sasuke a escasos metros de ella._

-Entonces es cierto- sonrió de lado de manera amarga. Ese camión estaba cada vez más cerca y ella seguía sin moverse. Sí, aún estaba a mitad de la calle con la ropa manchada de sangre y sin mover un músculo, ladeó la cabeza hacía la vereda, en donde sabía que Sasuke la estaría esperando, y no estaba equivocada, él estaba allí, cruzado de brazos y esperándola. Ella volvió a sonreír amargamente, pero ahora con un toque de tristeza y de arrepentimiento. –Cuando estas a punto de morir ves tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos…- continúo cerrando los ojos para no ver el momento del impacto…

…Pero este nunca llegó.

Con algo de miedo abrió primero un ojo y lo que no vio la sorprendió. ¡El camión no estaba! Volteó inmediatamente hacía el otro lado del camino y allí iba, aquel camión iba como si nada, ¿acaso no sabía que por poco la atropelló? En ese instante la de ojos verdes quiso gritarle todo tipo de improperios de los cuales ni su madre se salvaba pero la voz del Uchiha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por fin vas a dejar de escapar?- Le preguntó el chico a la vez que se le acercaba. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la Haruno.

-No escaparé esta vez –respondió firme y segura, pero no tanto para el moreno, se decía más para sí misma. Ya no escaparía y encararía lo que había sucedido.

-Eres una molesta hasta cuando estás muerta –le comentó en un tono burlón mientras la tomaba por la cintura, abrazándola. Una mueca de asombro y escepticismo cruzó en el pálido (más de lo normal) rostro de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Yo morí?- Preguntó inocentemente. Al diablo todas las disculpas y preguntas que le haría. Quizás fuese su imaginación pero comenzaba a sentir demasiado ligera, y cada vez sintiéndose más ¿pálida o transparente? A los pocos segundos una radiante luz apareció de la nada a escasos metros de ellos. El chico sonrió con orgullo antes de decirle a Sakura que sí con un gesto con su cabeza.

-Hasta que por fin aparece esta cosa- comentó arrogante el moreno mientras su novia lo examinaba. Tenía los mismos converse negros de antes, los mimos jeans desgastados levi's y la misma camera gris… manchada de sangre… Aún tenía esa herida en el abdomen. Cuando él sintió la mirada de ella sobre esa marca ensangrentada la volteo a ver curioso y enarcando una ceja. Ella sonrió apenada.

- No me estoy sonrojando, ¿cierto?- Volvió a preguntar de modo inocente y el Uchiha negó ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona tan típica de él. –Bueno, si estuviera viva estaría algo sonrojada –le comentó sonriendo tal como una niñita.

-Será hora de irnos… -Suspiró Sasuke a la vez que se separaba de la cintura de ella y la tomaba de la mano. Ella entrelazo sus dedos nerviosa. Ya no sentía su corazón latir porque ya sabía que había muerto.

Sintió todo el alivio posible al saber que la sangre que había en sus ropas no era la de su novio, sino la de ella, pero una mueca de tristeza apareció de nuevo. De todas formas él también murió.

-Oh no –Exclamó al recordar a sus padres, a sus amigos y a su "hermano". Sasuke entendió completamente lo que le pasaba. Los padres de la chica habían salido de viaje a visitar a su tía por su embarazo, Sakura se había negado por tener cosas que hacer (a eso le llamaba pasar tiempo con él y vigilar a su "hermano" Naruto de que no se metiera en problemas).

-A esta hora ya lo deben saber- la voz del de ojos azabaches la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella intentó sonreír de lado, aunque sólo fuese una mueca de tristeza.

-Lástima –suspiró resignada –, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… Lo siento por Naruto -confesó. Después de todo sus padres vivían ausentes y sin cuidado de ella. Sonrió de lado al sentir que su mano era tironeada por el chico, quien estaba a un paso de esa rara y brillante luz, y con un gesto le indicaba que se acercara. Como ella obediente se acerco con una sonrisa. Viéndolo por el lado optimista, al menos no murió sola y murió al lado de su amor.

* * *

-Maldito psicópata –repetía una y otra vez Naruto cada vez que veía el informativo. Hinata siempre trataba de calmarlo aunque ella también estaba dolida por el hecho. Algunas veces eso funcionaba, otras no. -¡Mató a Sakura y a Sasuke y sólo le dan cadena perpetua!- Insistía molesto y a la vez triste mientras se aprontaba para ir al funeral de sus dos mejores amigos. Ino sin ánimos, vaga y cansadamente tocaba la puerta de ese apartamento mientras Sai no fingía una sonrisa de tristeza, raramente esta era real.

* * *

_-Alrededor de las 7 PM uno de los asesinos de la banda de criminales Akatsuki cometió otro crimen, esta vez matando a un par de jóvenes de 17 años en su propia casa. Según lo poco que se sabe, Sasuke Uchiha, como se fue reconocido el cadáver, peleo con el que se hace llamar Madara, el líder de la organización. El joven cayó inconsciente y con una herida en el abdomen luego de forcejear con el delincuente. La chica reconocida como Sakura Haruno llegó a obtener el arma y le disparó al criminal cerca del hombro. Otro miembro no reconocido aún del mismo grupo le disparó a ella en el corazón dándole muerte instantánea, lo mismo hizo con el joven Uchiha. Se cree que este asesinato fue para "saldar cuentas" entre familiares de las empresas. Madara Uchiha ha sido condenado a cadena perpetua por sus anteriores crímenes. Aún se sigue buscando información acerca del otro miembro de Akatsuki que cometió el crimen. Los mantendremos informados acerca de esto... –comunicaba el hombre del informativo antes de que Ino casi igual (o más) molesta que Naruto apaga el televisor._

_

* * *

_

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Procedo a explicar: Sakura como no sabía que estaba muerta seguía "viviendo normal" aunque fuese por unas horas pero, de todas formas sus padres no estaban y la gente no la podía ver. Eso es loq ue dicen que pasa cuando no sabes que estas muerto, y una vez que se enteró... Pues, ya saben como fue x) Ah, y por los raspones en la cara de ella, no sé si llo explique pero igual, es porque ella cayó encima de unos vidrios y se lastimo =/ Ya, creo que eso es todo... Y por quién los mató... ¿Se los dejo a imaginación o les digo quién fue =P?  
****Ojalá haya quedado bien porque, en realidad nunca pensé como sería ni como terminaría ya que ando muy desinspirada... Y siempre doy finales no felices a las hstorias... =-_-= Aunque en esta intente "maquillarla" un poco para un final semi feliz =  
****Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva) u opinion es bien recibido!**

**Besos y pórtensen mal!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
